DARIA MI CORAZON
by taia himura
Summary: La guerra esta en su punto culminante, todos creen que Harry murió y con el la esperanza, cuando la sangre cae como lluvia del cielo lo único que nos queda es sostener nuestra varita y seguir luchando. Una historia de amor cubierta de sangre y lagrimas.S


Harry potter no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Irulan S por su hermosa historia "El velo" que me dejo facinada, espero que la continues pronto.

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia lo revise pero por si las dudas pido disculpas de ante mano_

_I'D GIVE MY HEART_

_**(DARIA MI CORAZON)**_

* * *

Así que eso se sentía atravesar el velo, había sido un lento escalofrió tan lento que te conducía a la locura, después esa luz cegadora seguida de una neblina que picaba y entumecía.

Cuando tuvo conciencia de las cosas cuando por fin tuvo las fuerzas para abrir los ojos se encontró ahí, en ese lugar tan típico y tan extraño a la vez.

Era un cuarto blanco, tan blanco que lastimaba sus ojos, no había luz mas sin embargo parecía estar iluminado, se veía todo tan blanco, las paredes por mas que caminara y caminara no lograba tocarlas, el piso era frió y su textura era lisa.

El se encontraba con la misma ropa con que atravesó el velo, su cabello era igual, no había cambio alguno, no había nada que denotara cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, mas sin embargo por momentos sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de él, es en esos intervalos tan comunes cuando sus peores pesadillas lo atacaban, lo hacían delirar, lo torturaban hasta llevarlo al limite de su cordura.

Justo en esos momentos es cuando sentía la desesperación apoderarse de todo su ser, se golpeaba contra el suelo, se arañaba la cara incluso rompía sus ropas, pero al siguiente parpadeo ahí estaba de nuevo, todo normal, como si nada pasara.

Azkaban sin duda era una prisión terrible, pero ese maldito cuarto blanco lo era aun peor, era estar atrapado en un lugar el cual ni siquiera puedes tocar, las paredes se movían a cada paso que el daba, o que otra explicación tenia el hecho de no poder tocarlas nunca a pesar de caminar durante horas o tal vez días, pero era aun mas enloquecedor el voltear y ver que no se ha avanzado nada.

Al principio creyó que solo estaba inconsciente o tal vez delirando, pronto despertaría en San Mungo y vería Harry, se levantaría y recibiría los regaños de Molly o tal ves de alguien mas, mostraría la mejor de sus sonrisas y cuando le preguntara como era estar cerca de la muerte el respondería "fatal, es como saber que vas a morir", todos lo mirarían y tal vez de nuevo volverían a reír.

Pero con el paso de las cosas se dio cuenta que eso jamás sucedería, la realidad era otra, la verdad era que el había caído en el velo tras ser empujado por un conjuro de su prima, la realidad es que nunca saldría de ahí, por que no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenia su varita, no tenia nada, no había nada en ese cuarto blanco.

La única realidad es que no podía morir, no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas, no podía comer y no tenia hambre ni ninguna necesidad fisiológica, solo tenía la necesidad de huir de esa cruel condena.

Que había hecho tan mal, que había hecho en su vida pasada para caer dos veces en prisiones tan terribles, una mas terrible que la otra, ¿que había hecho?, ¿a quien había matado? o ¿a quien no había matado?

Maldecía una y otra vez su cruel agonía, el saberse atrapado esta vez sin salida, sin nada que hacer, cerro los ojos y la vio ahí, ella sonriéndole con esos hermosos ojos que solo brillaban de manera especial cuando el se reflejaba en ellos.

De todo lo que había perdido, el saber que jamás la volvería a ver era la peor tortura posible, no había marcha atrás, no había nada que hacer, no había de nuevo Nada.

En su hermoso rostro se formo una amarga sonrisa, mientras dos traicioneras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo, al toque con el frió piso estas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, tal y como el había desaparecido tras el velo.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara que es la muerte seguramente respondería algo como "La **muerte** es en esencia la extinción del proceso homeostático, por ende el fin de la vida." Ó tal vez "Es el fin de la vida, opuesto al nacimiento. El evento de la muerte es la culminación de la vida de un organismo vivo. Sinónimos de muerto son **occiso** (muerto violentamente) y **difunto**."

Así lo hubiera dicho o al menos eso hubiera ocurrido años antes, cuando era una niña inocente que lo mas cercano que había estado a la muerte fue cuando su primer gato desapareció, pero ahora sabia que la palabra muerte traía consigo un sin fin de sentimientos que lastimaban el alma y el corazón.

Ella había sido fuerte, dios sabía que los había intentado de todo corazón, sabia que había dado todo lo que podía dar y más allá de lo que pudiera.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de no pensar en el pasado, ni en el presente y ahora se que el futuro ya no existe.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo regresar al pasado que tanto extraño, a los momentos en que las personas que amaba estaban conmigo, a los momentos en que era feliz, en que sabia que había un mañana, en los amaneceres que disfrute desde la ventana, en los rayos del sol que tostaron mi piel, en las lluvias que lavaron mis lagrimas, en las veces que sentí tu mano sobre la mía.

Ahora estoy aquí tirada en el suelo de una fría mazmorra, con la espalda destrozada de tantos latigazos, con el orgullo herido de tanta burla, con los huesos calados de frió, con mis sueños muertos frente a mis ojos, con la cabeza de Ron colgada en el techo y con la firme idea de que seré la siguiente.

Si tan solo no hubiera titubeado, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, tal vez si hubiera corrido a la oficina del director y hubiera recibido la maldición en lugar de Harry tal vez él hubiera matado a lord Voldemort.

Pero ahora estoy aquí en el suelo con las ratas rodeándome, escucho los pasos de alguien se que me van a matar y no lo lamento, lo que lamento es que me hagan esperar por tanto tiempo.

Ya no puedo hablar, ni gritar ni decir nada, no puedo maldecirlo por todo el daño que me han hecho y por todas las vidas que han arrebatado, no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil.

Siento como dos fuertes brazos me levantan y me carga con sumo cuidado, no puedo ver bien, pero se que es un mortifago, él no me dice nada solo me cubre con la capa de invisibilidad que antes fuera de Harry y me saca de ese horrible lugar, cierro mis ojos y por un instantes se que estoy segura.

Él camina despacio sin prisa me recargo en su pecho mientras escucho su corazón latir tan calmadamente, se que camino demasiado por pasadizos secretos y ahora estamos en una vieja casa de campo, el me coloca en una cama vieja llena de polvo pero es mejor que el frió suelo, cuando se quita la mascara me quedo perpleja, no puedo creer, quien me saco de la guarida de mortifagos fue Draco.

El mismo Draco Malfoy, el cual vi caer a manos de su padre, pero no esta ahí vivo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

- Descansa hoy, mañana nos iremos, Harry esta mal herido pero esta vivo, debemos ir con lo que queda de la orden.

El tomo su varita antes de que intentara hacer algo más lo abrase y comencé a llorar, pensando que esto solo era un sueño y que en la mañana despertaría bajaría desayunar al gran comedor y vería a mis amigos vivos y sonriendo.

Ahora estoy dormida en los brazos del que fuera mi peor enemigo en los años del colegio.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este escrito es parte de unas historias que tenia ahí arrumbadas las pobres en total se llaman 10 historias cortas para el amor, una es del avatar, otra es sasuke-hinata que ya subí, de D gray man y esta asta el momento llevo escritas 4 pero en planes están las otras seis.

Pero como verán no quería dejar esta historia corta y sin esencia así que bueno, aquí empieza la dolorosa travesía de Hermione y sus amigos (bueno ya solo Harry por que a Ron ya lo mate o tal vez no quien sabe), bueno será un Hermione Sirius (no utilizare gira tiempos para regresarlo estoy harta de ese chicle).

Espero que les haga gustado la introducción y si tienen sugerencias para las otras historias de amor son bien recibidas.

Por cierto esta historia solo cuenta con diez capis sin contar esta introducción.

Asta el próximo capitulo.

TAIA HIMURA


End file.
